wackafandomcom_pt_br-20200213-history
Akbar
| cidadenatal = Fortaleza Amarkot, Sind (atual Paquistão) | falecimento = }} | cidadefalecimento= Fatehpur Sikri, Agra | sepultamento = Sikandra, Agra |}} thumb|right|150px|Jalal-ud-Din Mohammed Akbar Jalaluddin Muhammad Akbar ( Jalāl ud-Dīn Muhammad Akbar), também conhecido como Akbar, o Grande (23 de novembro de 1542 — 27 de outubro de 1605) Conversion of Islamic and Christian dates (Dual) Pelo conversor de data do nascimento de Akbar, assim como pelo Humayun nama (04 do Rajab, no ano 949 da Hégira), o nascimento seria em 14 de outubro de 1542. foi o terceiro imperador mogol da Índia /Industão. Era descendente direto da Dinastia Timúrida, filho de Humayun e neto de Babur, fundador da dinastia. No final do seu reinado, em 1605, o império mogol cobria a maior parte do norte da Índia. Akbar, amplamente considerado o maior dos imperadores mogóis, tinha treze anos quando ascendeu ao trono em Delhi, após a morte de seu pai, Humayun. Durante seu reinado, eliminou as ameaças militares dos pashtuns descendentes de Sher Shah Suri e na Segunda Batalha de Panipat derrotou os rei hindu Hemu. Demorou quase duas décadas ainda para consolidar seu poder e trazer as partes do norte e do centro da Índial para seu reino. O imperador solidificou seu governo pela diplomacia com a poderosa casta rajput e também por admitir princesas rajput no seu harém. O reinado de Akbar influenciou significativamente a arte e a cultura na região. Akbar tinha grande interesse na pintura e as paredes de seus palácios foram adornados com murais. Além de incentivar o desenvolvimento da escola mogol, também patrocinava o estilo europeu de pintura. Ele gostava de literatura e tinha várias obras em sânscrito traduzidas para o persa, além de obter muitas obras persas ilustradas por pintores de sua corte. Também encomendou muitoas grandes obras de arquitetura e inventou a primeira casa pré-fabricada. Akbar iniciou uma série de debates religiosos, onde eruditos muçulmanos podiam debater questões religiosas com sikhs, hindus, ateus cārvāka e jesuítas portugueses. Fundou um culto religioso, o Din-i-Ilahi (Divina Fé), que implicou apenas em uma forma de culto da personalidade para Akbar, e rapidamente se dissolveu após a sua morte. Primeiros anos thumb|left|Akbar quando jovem. Akbar nasceu no dia 23 de novembro de 1542 (o quarto dia de Rajab, 949 após a Hégira), na Fortaleza de Rajput de Umerkot em Sind (no atual Paquistão), onde Humayun e sua mulher, Hamida Banu Begum, recém casados, tinham se refugiado. Humayun deu ao filho o nome que ele tinha ouvido em seu sonho em Lahore, Jalalu-d-din Muhammad Akbar Part 10:..the birth of Akbar Humayun nama, Columbia University. Humayun havia sido forçado a exilar-se na Pérsia pelo líder pashtun Sher Shah Suri. Akbar não foi para a Pérsia com seus pais, mas cresceu na aldeia de Mukundpur em Rewa (no atual Madhya Pradesh). Akbar e o príncipe Ram Singh I, que mais tarde se tornou o marajá de Rewa, cresceram juntos e ficaram amigos íntimos por toda a vida. Mais tarde, Akbar mudou-se para a parte oriental do Império Safávida (que agora faz parte do Afeganistão), onde foi criado por seu tio Askari. Passou sua juventude aprendendo a caçar, conduzir e lutar, mas nunca aprendeu a ler ou escrever. No entanto, na maturidade Akbar foi um governante bem-informado, com gostos refinados nas artes, arquitetura, música e um apaixonado por literatura. Na sequência do caos sobre a sucessão do filho de Sher Shah Suri, Islam Shah Suri, Humayun reconquistou Delhi em 1555, levando um exército em parte fornecido por seu aliado persa Tahmasp I. Poucos meses depois, Humayun morreu. O tutor de Akbar, Bairam Khan, ocultou a morte a fim de preparar a sucessão de Akbar. Akbar sucedeu Humayun em 14 de fevereiro de 1556, quando no meio de uma guerra contra Sikandar Shah Suri para recuperar o trono mogol. Em Kalanaur, no Punjab, Akbar, um menino de 13 anos de idade, vestindo uma túnica dourada e uma tiara preta, foi entronizado por Bairam Khan em uma tribuna recém-construída, que continua de pé. História website do distrito de Gurdaspur. Foi proclamado Shahanshah (o que em persa significa "rei dos reis"). Bairam Khan governou em seu nome até que atingiu a maioridade. O nome Akbar Akbar foi originalmente chamado Badruddin Akbar, porque ele nasceu na noite de um badr (lua cheia). Após a captura de Cabul por Humayun sua data de nascimento e o nome foi alterado para se livrar de feiticeiros do mal. Ao contrário do que dizem algumas tradições populares, Akbar - nome que significa "grande" - não foi um título honorífico dado a Akbar, mas foi assim chamado por seu avô materno, Shaikh Ali Akbar Jami. Carreira política O seu pai, Humayun, imperador da dinastia Mogol foi afastado do trono em consequência de uma série de batalhas com o afegão Sher Shah Suri, depois de mais de doze anos no exílio, recuperou a sua soberania ainda que apenas por alguns meses antes de morrer. Akbar sucedeu ao seu pai em 1556, sob a regência de Bairam Khan, ou Bahram Khan, um nobre turcomano, cuja política enérgica de afastamento de pretendentes ao trono e de uma rigorosa disciplina militar assegurou a consolidação do império recentemente restaurado. Bairam, contudo, era despótico e cruel por natureza. Assim que a ordem foi estabelecida, finalmente, no império, Akbar toma o poder na sua mão através da proclamação de março de 1560. Morte e legado Em 3 de outubro de 1605, Akbar adoeceu, vítima de disenteria, da qual nunca se recuperou. Acredita-se que morreu 27 de outubro de 1605, e seu corpo foi enterrado em um mausoléu em Sikandra, Agra. Akbar deixou um rico legado, tanto para o Império Mughal, bem como para todo o subcontinente indiano em geral. Ele estabeleceu a autoridade do Império Mughal na Índia e fora dela, depois de ter sido ameaçado pelos afegãos durante o reinado de seu pai, que estabeleceu sua superioridade militar e diplomática. Durante o seu reinado, a natureza de um estado alterado para um estado essencialmente secular e liberal, com ênfase na integração cultural. Ele também introduziu várias reformas de longo alcance social, incluindo lei que proibíam o sati, a legalização de novos casamentos para viúvas e a elevação da idade de casamento. Descendentes do Império Mughal incluem Imran Mughal Imran, que reside atualmente em Velha Lahore, Paquistão. Citando as fusões de feudos por Akbar deixando um legado de "pluralismo e tolerância" que "fundamenta os valores da república moderna da Índia", a revista Time incluiu seu nome em na lista dos 25 maiores líderes mundiais. Referências bibliográficas * * * Ligações externas Categoria:Grão-Mogóis an:Akbar ar:جلال الدين أكبر arz:اكبر الاعظم ast:Akbar az:Böyük Əkbər ba:Бөйөк Әкбәр bat-smg:Akbars Dėdlīsės be:Акбар Вялікі be-x-old:Акбар Вялікі bg:Акбар Велики bn:আকবর br:Jalaluddin Muhammad Akbar bs:Akbar Veliki ca:Akbar ceb:Akbar ang Bantogan cs:Akbar Veliký cy:Akbar Mawr da:Akbar den Store de:Akbar el:Ακμπάρ ο Μέγας en:Akbar eo:Jalaluddin Muhammad Akbar es:Akbar et:Akbar eu:Akbar fa:اکبر (شاه) fi:Akbar fiu-vro:Akbar Suur fr:Akbar fy:Akbar de Grutte ga:Akbar gl:Akbar gu:અકબર he:אכבר hi:अकबर hif:Akbar the Great hr:Akbar Veliki hu:Nagy Akbar mogul sah hy:Աքբար Մեծ id:Akbar yang Agung ilo:Akbar io:Akbar is:Akbar mikli it:Akbar ja:アクバル jv:Akbar Agung ka:აქბარი kbd:Акбарышхуэ kk:Акбар kn:ಅಕ್ಬರ್ ko:악바르 ku:Ekberê Mezin ky:Акбар шах, Биринчи la:Acbarus (imperator) lad:Akbar el Grande lez:Акбар ЧӀехи li:Akbar de Groete lt:Akbaras Didysis lv:Akbars Lielais mk:Акбар Велики ml:അക്‌ബർ mn:Акбар mr:अकबर ms:Akbar Agung mwl:Akbar nds:Akbar ne:अकबर nl:Akbar de Grote nn:Akbar den store no:Akbar den store oc:Akbar or:ଆକବର os:Стыр Акбар pag:Akbar pl:Akbar pms:Akbar pnb:اکبر ps:جلال الدين محمد اکبر ro:Jalaluddin Muhammad Akbar ru:Акбар I Великий rue:Акбар Джелал-ад-дін sa:अक्बरः sah:Улуу Акбар scn:Akbar lu Granni sco:Akbar the Great sh:Akbar Veliki simple:Akbar the Great sk:Akbar Veľký sl:Akbar sq:Akbar sr:Ахбар Велики sv:Akbar den store sw:Akbar ta:பேரரசர் அக்பர் te:అక్బర్ th:จักรพรรดิอักบัร tl:Akbar ang Dakila tr:Ekber Şah uk:Джелаль-ад-дін Акбар ur:جلال الدین اکبر uz:Akbar-shoh vi:Akbar Đại đế war:Akbar yi:אקבאר za:Ahkezbah Daihdaeq zh:阿克巴 zh-classical:阿克巴大帝